Taiyang Zi
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 太阳子 | Pinyin = tài yáng zǐ | Alias = | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = (reincarnated ) | KilledBy = | Cod = Self-Detonation | Age = | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = | Master = Dao-Realm Patriarch of Mount Sun | Disciple = | Ally = | Occupation = Chosen of Ninth Mountain and Sea Future Pontiff of Mount Sun | Affiliation = | Sect = Mount Sun | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = West Felicity | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = Approx. Ancient Realm (last mentioned) | Essence = | Combat = Peak Ancient Realm (last mentioned) | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 6, Chapter 811 | Manhua = | Book = 6 , 7 , ? , 10 | Appearsin = | Quotation = It is a blessing to be able to live in the same age as him, and thus, bear witness to his actions. It is a curse… because his brilliance casts everyone else in shadow. | Speaker = Taiyang Zi about Meng Hao | Book# = 6 | Chapter# = 936 | Introduction = Taiyang Zi is one of the recurring characters of I Shall Seal the Heavens. He is a chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea and successor to Mount Sun, one of the Five Great Holy Lands. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = | History = Book 6 Taiyang Zi, along with most of the Chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea, made his first appearance during the opening of the Ancient Daoist Rite Temple in South Heaven Taiyang Zi, along with most of the Chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea, attacked Meng Hao to take the command medallion given to Meng Hao by Fang Xiufeng, which allows one to become a conclave disciple of the Ancient Daoist Rite Temple. He was the first among all the Chosen to be captured by Meng Hao. Meng Hao trapped many of the Chosen into his bag of holding and had them write promissory notes to him, essentially extorting money from them. After giving Taiyang Zi a good beating, he finally agreed to sign the promissory note. After Fang Xiufeng and Meng Li told him to release all the Chosen, Meng Hao reluctantly let them go. Taiyang Zi reached 159,000 meters high into the air during the East Sun Ascension, following closely behind Wang Mu at his 162,000 meters. After Meng Hao reached True Immortal Ascension, he defeated Taiyang Zi and eight other Chosen, even after they all attacked together. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = His name literally reads as "Sun Child" or "Son of the Sun". | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Chosen Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:True Immortal Category:Immortal Realm Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Deceased Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Ancient Realm Category:Recurring Characters Category:Path of Cultivation Category:90 - 99 Immortal Merdians Category:Reincarnated